Naruto: Ultimate Soccer
by Subwaychan
Summary: In this alternate universe, Naruto and his friends are not ninjas. They however use their power in matches of soccer. How will the high school of leaves compete against the other three schools within Konoha city? Alternate Universe, Little OOC
1. Ep1 Clearly Late Kakashi

LEGAL: I do not own Naruto or the sport of soccer. I never will and I don't think it is possible. Anyway. Have fun knowing that none of us will ever own Naruto. Sad, huh?

Author's Commentary: This is a bit alternate univerise-ish. I'm not sure if anyone has done this before, but what they hay. I'll be writing more if I get some reviews. I hope you enjoy it. This is more of an intro and there will be much more matches in the next few episodes. Have fun peeps!

EPISODE 1: Clearly Late Kakashi The sky was clear besides small fluffs of white that seemed to drift carelessly around. The sun had just cracked over head and a loud buzzing interrupted the seemingly quiet morning. A groan and mutter arose from the bed covered with a single blue blanket. A tanned hand reached out and hit the source of buzzing, silencing it.

The hand led back to the full size of a young boy who yawned and actually got out of bed. Today, he was going to prove he could be the soccer champion of his school. The figure stood and lazily made his way to the bathroom. His hair felt bunch together, his eyes drooping, and his face numb with the sleepiness from last night.

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror before jumping into the shower. He immediately jumped out, not only did he forget to take off his night clothes, the water was on full hot. He growled and turned the cold on partially while attempting to remove his shirt and boxers.

Naruto leapt into the shower and got back out. He grasped his usual school uniform, which was a black jumpsuit with a white undershirt. He headed toward school, traveling down the same path as many students did. Across the street was the girl of his affection, Sakura. She seemed to be distracted by someone else. Naruto's gaze leapt across the street, back to his side. His eyes fell on none other than Sasuke, the new guy at school.

Naruto glared, but was also smiling. Today would be his chance to show that he wasn't a pushover at soccer. The students were still arriving when the massive bell rang. He smiled at himself as they piled into the school.

The instructors began their lessons and the school day drifted by slowly as it usually did for Naruto. The event he was anticipating would happen right after school.

Konoha was a town although it had four high schools in it. The largest school within the system was the 'School of Leaves'. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were apart of it. He smiled and tried to remember the other schools, but they weren't as important.

His mind bounced about, absent mindly forgetting what the teacher was instructing on. Sand was another... The high school was named 'The School of Sand'. They were closer to the outskirts and were known for actually having a desert nearby them. The climate seemed crazy in Konoha.

The bell rang before Naruto could completely collect all his thoughts. He smirked and ran outside onto the soccer field. He had already flown through the locker room and dressed for the match. He wore an orange and blue uniform for his soccer matches.

Through use of his super speed, Naruto was already out on the field smiling big and waiting for his opponents. It was try out time and he believed he had an edge over everyone else. The coach was a mysterious guy, he showed up to practices late and seemed to be absent minded.

"What was his name?" Naruto mumbled out loud before his mind wandered. "Kak...Kakashi...?" He nodded quickly to assure himself.

Another ten minutes pass and a group of many people are sitting on the bleachers. They sat there for quite some time waiting for their coach. Naruto took the time to scan all of his classmates. He didn't care much about the other guys there.

Sasuke was there, that punk who was always trying to look cool. Sakura, the most beautiful girl on earth sat next to him. She seemed embarrassed and nervous around him. Shino, a weird looking guy with a large coat on sat at the far left top of the bleachers. He seemed to keep to himself. Suddenly, the bleachers tilted for a moment as Choji stood on the left side. Most of the group freaked out, but Choji smiled and sat in the center. The bleachers slammed down again.

Hinata was sitting by herself on the front seats of the bleachers. Her head was down and she seemed to be very quiet. She glanced back at Naruto a few times and it sent him weird vibes. Naruto's royal eyes shifted again to meet up with pale eyes. Neji was staring right back at him, having the same idea. Neji had the same piercing eyes as Hinata, Naruto assumed they were blind, but they saw everyone fine.

A few moments pass and a man wearing a hoody, in the summer, steps by. He sits next to Hinata and pets her head. "Hey Kiba..." She mutters quietly and he smiles big. Personally, Naruto thought he smelled bad.

Naruto's eyes glance over and see one of the most well rounded guys he had ever met, Kabuto. Rumor had it he had failed the 10th grade many times. Naruto's ears twitched as he heard a groan from under the bleachers. He looked under them and Shikamaru could be seen, asleep. Naruto sighed and decided he wasn't a bleacher monster.

Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch rapidly as his gaze fell on Lee, the only boy who had the crazy haircut that looked like Mr. Maito's. Lee seemed focused, his eyes were closed while he did one handed push ups on the bleachers. Naruto decided to avoid him.

Tenten, yet another quiet girl, sat next to Neji she smiled at him and waved although she didn't receive a response back. She shrugged and sat with her hands in her lap. Ino appeared to be glaring and twitching uncontrollably as she watched Sakura sit near Sasuke. Naruto hated it when the girls fought over him. He thought he was 'so' cool.

Suddenly a sports car came flying up and stopped, squealing its tires. From it stepped an odd man wearing a black outfit that covered his left side of his face. Their instructor was Kakashi, a quiet man at times. He was reading a book while driving. He got out of the car and started onto the field, still reading.

"...You can all go home now..." He turned and started toward his car again. Ino stood up and glared. "You can't just send us home like that!" She stomped her foot on the bleacher leaving a nice crack.

Kakashi turned away from his book for the first time and smirked. "...You all passed... I'll see you tomorrow... I've already made a mental note of who showed up..." He gazes back at the book, turning a page.

Ino glares at him as he climbs into his sports car, reading while driving again. He began to think to himself. "The true test is to see who is willing to come back tomorrow." He smiled at himself as he left the parking lot.

After a bunch of dispute, the young students of 'Leaf High' started home, wasting part of their afternoon waiting on a late instructor.

kakashi-kakashi-kakashi-kakashi-TIME SKIP-kakashi-kakashi-kakashi-kakashi

The next day had arrived, Naruto was disappointed and less pumped than yesterday. He sighed and did his usual routine of forgetting the correct order of taking a shower.

School repeated the same process of rotating slow classes and Naruto dozing off and learning little to nothing. He was a live wire when it came to the next practice. Surprisingly mostly everyone, including all of his classmates, showed up again.

After another fifteen minute wait, the same red sports car rushed up and Kakashi got out of it. The book was still in his hands and it appeared that he was still in the same pages as he was yesterday.

He goes in front of the bleachers, his focused eyes only on the book. He looked up and seemed to chuckle. "...It appears most of you returned..." He chuckled again. "Take four laps around our school and return here..."

The group started to move, but Kakashi raised his hand. "...If you do not complete them in... three minutes... Don't bother coming back." He looked back down at his book, slowly turning a page.

The group, especially Choji, appeared to be shocked at this goal. The school record was four minutes and thirty-seven seconds. How could they all do it in three? They started running as fast as they could. When Sasuke crossed the finish line first he looked at Kakashi for approval.

Kakashi looked at the sun, as if he could tell time from it. "...Your late by a second..." Sasuke glared as a few others caught up.

By the six minute mark, everyone appeared to have arrived. Kakashi smirked at the group. "Threatening is the easiest way to get you guys to not slack off..." The group sighed and collapsed on the ground.

Kakashi smirked. "I wish to see how good you are against each other..." He sighed. "...Sakura... and Shikamaru..." He smirked, still reading his book. "Please, fight for the soccer ball and get it into the goal on the left side of the field..." He kept reading the entire time.

The lazy boy stood and groaned. Why did he have to do anything on such a hot day? It was rather bothersome to him. Naruto smirked as Sakura entered the soccer field as well.

Without looking, Kakashi threw a soccer ball into the air a few hundred feet just by tossing it. The group watched it go out of site before slamming back down. Sakura was busy watching the ball as Shikamaru tackled her onto the ground and got it. He rushed toward the goal, but naturally took his time.

Sakura glared and stood as she ran forward. She made odd hand movements as three sakuras charged at Choji. One jumped at him and firmly grasped a log as a second Shikamaru ran by snatching the ball. He smirked and kept going. One of the two remaining Sakuras leapt into the air and tackled him while the other ran with it.

"Chea! I'm the best!" She called out as she was about to kick it. Suddenly she stopped moving.

Her body rotated slowly and she was looking at the back of Shikamaru. He laughed slightly as he began to raise his foot, Sakura was forced to as well. Her shadow was connected to his and she was at his mercy.

He made a kicking motion and she lightly kicked the ball as well, it rolled over to Shikamaru and he smiled back at her. "...Thanks..." He began to dribble the ball up the field, releasing Sakura.

She charged for him, but she couldn't move again. A shadow clone was taking the ball to the goal while Shikamaru stood keeping her trapped. The clone scored and the crowd was mildly impressed by Shikamaru's victory. He groaned and went back to sleep on the bleachers as the clone dissipated.

Kakashi wasn't even watching, he flipped another page. His eyes finally looked up and he stared at the sun. "We only have time for one more match..." He chuckled again, attacking another page. "...Naruto and ... Sasuke..."

Naruto looked over and glared at Sasuke, he was ready. Naruto smirked and stepped into the field. Sasuke walked slowly in. The two stared each other down as Sasuke leapt into the air. Kakashi through the ball and Naruto jumped. He smirked as he used Naruto as a stepping point to reach the ball.

Sasuke started to run toward the goal as Naruto tried to slide tackle it. Sasuke rushed forward and tripped Naruto up, but a second one came by taking the ball. Sasuke glared as four Naruto's were charging at the goal with the ball. Sasuke rushed forward and kicked all four, piling them together.

Naruto poofed in a bunch of smoke as the clones faded. A single one stood and his eyes widened as the ball was kicked and flew toward the goal. It poofed, turning into a Naruto as well. That Naruto rolled and dissipated as he impacted the ground.

Naruto smirked and made four more copies as he charged once again. Sasuke's eye flashed as he activated the sharingan with full power. He could see the clones and that the ball was a fake too. The real ball was in the possession of a smaller group of Naruto's running behind him as stealthily as he can.

Sasuke charged the group with the real ball and took them out with relative ease. He charged the goal and Naruto formed over thirty clones in an attempt to block the ball.

Sasuke made some hand signs and then smirked. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"(Grand Fireball) Sasuke's foot caught aflame and he slammed it into the ball.

The ball immediately erupted into fire and rushed through several layers of Naruto's. The final and real Naruto took it in the chest and he was pushed deep within smoke. Sasuke stood and watched as the smoke cleared. With a smirk he started to leave. The ball had driven Naruto into the back of the goal.

Kakashi sighed and turned another page. "...We'll meet again tomorrow people..." He jumped from the bleachers and entered his car, leaving again with his book in sight.

The crowd slowly left, leaving only Naruto behind. He looked at the ball, partially scorched and questioned his own skills. He stood weakly, and made his way home.

EPISODE 1 END!

EPISODE 2 PREIVEW: After Sasuke's victory over Naruto, how will it effect the training that Naruto puts himself through? Rock Lee takes on Neji in another one on one scrimmage. 


	2. Ep2 Genius Vs Hardwork Inital Lotus!

Author's Note: I want more reviews...this is all you get until I get more reviews. Thanks to those who have reviewed:)

EPISODE NAME: Genius Vs Hardwork; Break out the Inital Lotus!

The sky was grim the next day. Naruto woke up to a grey, depressing world. His blue shining eyes gazed out his window to see the vast sky. He sighed, wondering if soccer would continue dispite the weather. Naruto started to stand when he heard a boom that made him jump. He turned to see lightning outside. The patterns of electricty appeared to jump and dance about across the abused sky. The sky slowly began to weep, starting at some innocent tears of rainfall and finally pouring in a full forced storm.

Naruto sighed and went to get his school uniform on. The black jumpsuit was crumpled up in a pile and laying on his floor. He picked it up and shook it slightly before sliding it on. His eyes gazed back to the window as he realized he was going to have to walk through that storm to get to his school. He sighed, sliding his backpack over his sholder and then headed out the door.

The trip toward school was grey and gloomy too. The water was cold to the point where it burned Naruto's skin whenever it made contact, which was a lot. As his body became numb, he was able to ignore the pain a lot more. Naruto smirked as he saw the luminous glow of his school in the distance. He was only a couple of streets away. Naruto almost started a fast jog, but Neji turned from an ally way, blocking his path.

Neji seemed quiet as his piercing eyes stared at Naruto. "...You cannot change yourself..." Neji said quietly. "...You'll never improve on your shinobi soccer skills..." Naruto glared and clenched his fists. Neji continued his assault on Naruto's beliefs.

Naruto finally couldn't stand the drama that Neji was causing. "...Shut up!" Neji's eyes widen. "I'll beat you anyday! Believe it!" Neji and Naruto glare at eachother for only a moment before Neji retreats into the shadows of the ally again.

Naruto shrugs it off and starts walking toward school again. "What a creepy guy..." Naruto mutters outloud as he stepped within close range of thw school.

The school was bright compared to the dark early skies that were washing the earth in tears. Naruto smiled at the warmth and dryness inside the building as he looked around for anyone he felt like talking to. Sakura-chan was sitting by herself, but she was looking down. Sasuke was standing, leaning against the piller. He was trying to look cool no doubt. Naruto sighed and sat next to Sakura, but didn't attempt to say hi.

School that day was miserably slow and began to slug around worse when Naruto noticed the rays of light during his 5th period class. The sky outside had cleared up and the sun was making a come back. He smirked and his foot began to tap. He yawned and waited for the class to end. Nautrally, the day moved extremely slow and Naruto was the first to dress and bolt to the soccer field after the final bell rang.

He sat outside and the same familiar group was sitting on the bleachers, going about their randomness. Naruto smirked as he waited for Kakashi. The ususal ten or fifteen minutes pass and the red sports car pulls up and stops almost immediatly inront of the bleachers. Kakashi giggles like a school girl at the completetion of another page into 'Makeout Paradise'.

Kakashi looked up and waved. "...Hey." Sakura and Ino glared, but the group generally waited for his call. Kakashi threw a soccer ball high into the air. "Neji...and Lee..."

Naruto and the group looked surprised at Kakashi. Lee smirked, he had been waiting for this moment for a long while. He chuckled before stepping onto the slightly mushy grass field. Neji followed, confident. The two stared eachother down. Rock Lee took his normal pose and Neji took the position of the Hyuuga family style of taijutsu.

"Give up... All your hard work cannot change the fact that I am a genius and cannot be beaten..." Neji smirked as he spoke to Lee. In the distance, Mr. Maito watched the two prepare.

The ball lands once, impacts the ground, and flies back into the sky. Lee leaps into the air using all his leg strength and snatches the ball, bringing it down. He traps it skillfully and then charges Neji who instantly impacts Lee's chest with a palm knocking Lee off guard. The two start to duke it out, the balling rolling inbetween their assaults on eachother. Lee spins and seems to break dance on the ground as he juggles the ball while attempting to keep Neji away.

Neji finally does some hand signals and his eyes become more focused and the viens can be seen. "Bayakugan!" He shouts as his eyes focus. He smirks and flips over Lee stealing the ball.

Lee has seconds to react, but fails to hit Neji even from behind because of Neji's supirior 360 degree sight. Lee charges after the ball and moves extremely fast despite the weights on his legs. Lee leaps up and jumping kicks Neji in the back. However, Neji ducks and Lee rolls over him. Neji has a confident smile on his face.

He stops for a moment and rests his foot on the ball. "...Your truely pathetic Lee..." He sighed and continued to dribble the ball toward the goal.

Lee growled and leapt up charging at Neji. "I'll prove my shinobi way!" Lee shouts as Neji turns to see the speeding devil. He realizes all too late that the Lee speeding is not a real one, but an after image.

The real Rock Lee appears behind Neji, right at the blind spot of the Bayakugan. Lee smirks at this and kicks him into the ground. Lee builds up speed as he kicks the ball aboove him. Lee seems suspended over the goal as he releases his bandages. Lee smirks to himself. Mr. Maito walks onto the sideline. Kakashi glances over for a second, but goes back to reading his book. Lee smirks as he begins to wrap the ball in the bandages and slams the ball directly into the goal. The smoke clears and Neji stands, glaring.

Kakashi looks up as the weakened Lee stumbles from the goal and Neji crosses his arms and exits the field. Mr. Maito calls Lee and they head off to discuss some 'school matters'. Kakashi sighs and looks at his students sitting there.

Kakashi thinks about calling out some more, but smirks to himself. "That is all for today..." He sighs and hops into his sports car and leaves the crowd worried about the waste of time.

EPISODE END Preview: What? The first match is in a few days? Two on Two! Hinata and Kabuto take on Sakura and Rock Lee. Will Fuzzy-Brows and Sakura get along? 


	3. Ep3 Bring Down The Thunder&Reap The Wind

Author's Note: Hey! It has been a long while since I wrote on this. My writing-pal Magani had informed me I need to continue this altered adventure. And so it does. I'd like to address my many spelling errors, crappy writing, and messed up names. I am much more knowledgeable in Naruto now. In the 'Next Episode' preview for the last chapter it had mentioned that Kabuto and Hinata would team up. This has been changed to Hinata and Shino. Thanks, read and review. 

Legal: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that are apart of the series. :( There! You happy? I admitted it...

Episode 3: Bring Down The Thunder; Reap The Whirl Wind

The day was especially hot, even for Konoha High. The students were instantly happy at the final seconds of class ticked away and the final bell rang. The halls were crowded, busy, and full of conversation. However, a select few would soon discover what nature had in store for them. The Konoha soccer teams stepped out of their school and into the inferno that was an open soccer field void of shade of any kind.

The grass showed great signs of suffering and the groans of the students only added to the general atmosphere. Naruto had taken a couple of steps out into the parking lot his eyes squinting and in the distance the cars and field seemed to wave due to the heat. The sky was clear besides the giant of fire and an ocean of cool blue. Naruto groaned, looking over at Shino, whom always wore a heavy coat.

His eye twitched slightly in frustration. "Hey, Shino." Naruto finally had mustered up the courage to talk to the creepy boy.

Shino looked at him, the thick, black glasses covering any hints of what his eyes might be doing. "What is it?" He asked quietly, his voice further muffled by the large collar that went up to his mouth and around his head.

Naruto smiled, being acknowledged by the creepy guy actually made him happy. "Why do you wear such a heavy coat?" He asked quickly. "It is way too hot for that." Shino walked past and Naruto sighed at the slight wind that was stirred by his passing.

Shino kept walking toward the field. "It is not of concern for you." He mumbled before sitting on the bleacher next to Hinata who was enjoying a cool drink before today's practice.

As if on cue, the 'gang' of Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji exited the school. Naruto didn't even have time to turn before they began to complain. Ino was shouting on about her soft and beautiful skin being ruined by the sun. Shikamaru sighed mumbling on about how troublesome sports were and he hated being dragged into stuff by his Dad's personal trainer, Asuma. Choji was content with his ice pop, that was until he took one step out into the sun and the frozen ball of sugar fell onto the ground in an instant. Ino and Shikamaru stepped back slightly from Choji, he was a time bomb when he lost his food.

After only a few moments of sulking, Choji waddled over to the benches and sat, sighing. Ino and Shikamaru sat next to him and attempted to comfort him. Sasuke was walking by himself on a pathway through many trees and past the rock garden near the back entrance of the school. He sighed as he stepped on the smooshy pile of a once frozen treat. His eye brow twitched and he walked to the bench, grumbling to himself.

Naruto turned to look around for any sight of their coach, but was met with a breeze. He smiled until he realized how warm the air was. It was now a steam cooker outside as the wind, earth, and sky were all hot. He took his seat on the bench along with the remaining players such as Kiba and Kabuto. There was no sign of Rock Lee.

Another twenty minutes past as the group of students complained back and forth about the hot weather. Finally Kiba smirked as he stood and pointed. "Hey! I see'em!" He sat excited as Akamaru barked several times, wagging his tail.

The new black convertible mustang pulled up and parked in the principal's parking spot. The license plat glimmered in the sun and Naruto slightly fell back staring at the word on it: NINJA4LIFE.

Kakashi stepped out and counted the number of heads on the bench. "Humph. It appears we are missing Rock Lee." He said cooly, not paying attention to the kids any more, but the book he was reading. "We were scheduled to have Rock Lee and Sakura take on Hinata and Shino... but it looks like by default---" Kakashi was cut off suddenly by two voices in unison, although one was much weaker.

The voices were that of Guy and Rock Lee. Both were standing in the good guy pose with their thumb out, both glinted their teeth before Guy began to talk. "Lee needed some help on his Chemistry homework, I'm sure being only a little late isn't that bad." He smiled again, as his teeth shine.

Kakashi nods before ordering Rock Lee, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino to the field. The four participants stood at distant sides of the field with suffering grass. The sun was now high above head and shooting flames of hate at the people of earth. Little did he know, but Sasuke was to die of sun stroke in only a few years... Just kidding... Unless you'd like Sasuke to die, in which case he really does get hit by a car and then a bus.

With a 'Ready, Set, Go!' Kakashi began the match, throwing the soccer ball far into the air. As it bounced and landed, Rock Lee turned and smiled at Sakura. His teeth glinted and she freaked out, backing up. Rock Lee really creeped her out and she began to wish she had skipped practice. Rock Lee smirked as he flew forward at an amazing speed, catching the ball and dribbling it back and forth in an odd pattern down the field.

When he reached the 18 yard line on the enemy field, he took one massive power shot. The ball seemed to glow with the red energy that was almost a guarantee of a goal. Near the goal, a swarm of black insects fly into the ball's path. The first group of insects lost their life in an attempt to slow it and the second group flew the ball back to

Shino's side as he dribbled it down field. Hinata took this cue and ran in front of him slightly and to the left. The two criss-cross passed the ball back and forth.

Shino smirks. "Now Hinata!" He shouts, kicking the ball in front of her diagonally, she takes her leg back and kicks it.The ball launches towards the goal, but Sakura snaps out of her fright spell and makes hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She shouts as another two Sakuras are there to stop the relatively weak kick.

The three Sakuras charge down the field at a decent pace, she was determined to win on her own. As she made it past midfield, Shino raised his arms and an array of bugs poured from his long sleeves. Naruto slightly groaned, not liking the insects. The center Sakura tackled the bug wall, exploding in a massive amount of smoke giving time for the two remaining Sakuras with a soccer ball each to take two different paths down the field.

Shino glares and turns to Hinata, who stands still as a statue, not knowing what to do. "Hinata! Use your Bayakugan to find out which one is her!"

Hinata nods quickly. "Right." She puts her hands to her face before preparing herself. "Bayakugan!" Her eyes became strained and she could instantly see the Sakura heading left toward their goal was the real one.

Shino immediately and purposefully took off toward the fake one, Hinata was forced to handle the real Sakura. In a turn of events, a well placed slide tackle allowed Hinata to steal the ball and cut off the chakra in Sakura's legs. Leaving her in the dust, Hinata was prepared to reach the goal, only Rock Lee stood in her way. She hesitated instantly, realizing the strength and speed of the boy. In a split second decision, as Rock Lee dived at her, she released a Gentle Fist impact hit on his chest, effectively incapacitating him.

With Rock Lee rolling on the ground with major cramps and Sakura unable to run. Hinata weakly kicked the ball in the goal and hopped up in down for only a moment before looking at Shino. She smiled at him and he nodded. She turned to one more person, Naruto. He had a look of disbelief and ran to Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan!" He shouted out loud as Hinata looked down at her hands and twittled her fingers, mumbling to herself and apologizing to everyone for being a failure.

Shino approached Hinata and patted her on the head. "There, there." He mumbled. "You did excellent." He nodded before heading toward the bleacher and Hinata smiled and followed.

As Kakashi was prepared to end the soccer evaluation for today, his eyes became serious and he looked over. Three strangers stood in the distance. The entire soccer team from Konoha looked at them with interested eyes. The girl at the left of the group had blonde hair and radiant eyes compared to her tan skin. She wore a tan shirt with black writing that had the design of an hour glass on it. The shirt read: "Suna Swim Team" on it. To her side was a massive fan that she carried around effortlessly. The guy to the right was wearing all black and his hoody had white writing with the same symbol. "Suna Drama Club" was in large writing on his shirt. He had weird makeup on and he smirked, a large case that appeared to hold some kind of instrument was to his side. The final boy in the center had dark red hair and a tattoo on his forehead. He wore a white-t shirt on it that read "I eat kittens" in big letters. He also had a massive back pack on his back that appeared to be full of something that was not blocky like books.

"You traveled quite the distance to get here." Kakashi said to the new kids who were mainly quiet.

The blonde haired girl stepped forward. "Nah, we took the public bus. It was a ten minute ride." Kakashi's eye twitched and he sighed, the dramatic effect of their conversation was over. She smiled once again. "We want to challenge your entire team  
versus us three."

Kakashi smiled and laughed out loud. "That won't be necessary. I want you to compete with..." The confident coach looked at his team and prepared to select Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke but the InoShikaCho trio stepped forward, confident.

Ino smiled, flipping her radiant blonde hair. "We'll dominate." Choji stepped forward with a smirk, which quickly faded as he ate his last chip that he had in his bag. He grumbled. Shikamaru stepped forward, his arms crossed. His shirt read: "I eat sissy  
boys who eat kitties."

The trios stared each other down before walking to the slightly torn up field. It was a rough field that had been used for many matches as well as a house for ground hogs who built a mini capital under neath the land. The school had attempted to detonate this city, but the ground hogs stood strong under a tight leadership. The president had declared war against humans and they began to produce weapons of mass destruction. Unfortunately, these weapons were merely a collection of trash from students, hub caps, and other assorted items found outside near a high school. In a wasted effort, the Gophers moved to Florida where they now enjoy many days torturing the Sound High school field.

Kakashi blew his whistle as he threw the ball into the air. The ball flew high into the warm sky before landing and bouncing twice. The ball slowly came to a roll and then stopped. The six people on the field stared at it, not making any movements.

Finally Temari, the blonde haired Suna soccer player stepped forward with her fan smiling. After a quick smirk. "...If you losers are not going to do anything, I'll make the first move." Kankuro, the case-carrying student smiled widely and Gaara, the generally demented boy showed no signs of emotion. Temari raised the fan and with one swing, opened it only one third of the way.

The force of the wind carried the ball down field at an amazing speed, and it took a combined effort of the trio to stop it from flying into the goal. As soon as they regained composure, Ino took the ball and in fiery determination charged forward with the ball. Shikamaru managed to mumble something along the lines that she was a fool. In a sense of confidence, Ino saw Kankuro staring her down. She sped up and planned on nutmegging him. However, he lifted his instrument case and opened it. Falling from it appeared to be a dead body.

"Oh my god..." She spat, nearly upchucking as she stopped in shock. He smirked as the body rose and he threw the case to the side.

Ino regained composure as she realized it was merely a puppet and that Kankuro was manipulating it. She kicked  
the ball forward and started to dribble around it, but in an amazing speed the puppet was easily keeping up. Ino's eyes widened as she had to duck from a swing that could have cut her head off. She soon realized the puppet was after her and not the ball. The puppet took various swings and sharp stabs at her, releasing several traps as she dodged. In an act of desperation, she passed the ball to Shikamaru as the puppet sprayed her with gas. She fell weakly to a knee and needed a moment to rest.

Shikamaru cursed, his hands were in his pockets and he lazily made his way down the field. He made it only half way across the field when Temari swung the fan again, moving it to two thirds its full size. The force of the wind blew Shikamaru and the ball backwards.

However, Choji withstood the gale and pounced the ball off his stomach and too his feet before charging back toward her.  
Shikamaru lays on the ground, groaning and planning on not standing back up. Choji glares as Temari prepares to swing again, but Choji makes hand signs and smirks. "Human Meat Tank!" He shouts as he spins into a massive boulder, the ball being pushed as he flies forward, blasting Temari to the side of the field.

Kankuro glares and orders his puppet to stop the fat soccer player from reaching the goal. Unfortunately, the meat tank crushed the puppet and manages to blow Kankuro to the other side. He grunts as he rolls across the short and dusty field. Gaara stands till at the end of the field, his arms crossed, but his backpack now open. Something is pouring out, but Choji is unable to tell. As he finishes spinning, he lands one power kick blasting the ball toward the wide open goal.

The ball flies in slow motion it seems. It has massive force behind it and perfect arc. The sky was hot and the sun was now passing over head. Kakashi and all the students on the bench are standing and watching with eager anticipation. The ball digs into the ground as it drives across the flat surface. Choji smirks, confident in his shot. The ball is only a foot away from the goal as a massive hand of sand explodes from the ground catching it and releasing it on the ground only an inch from the goal line. Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru stand amazed at this.

A wicked smile sprouts across the boys face as more sand constantly pours from his backpack. Suddenly, the sand moves quickly, surging across the ground. Ino stands weakly and runs to steal the ball. It was sand after all, what could it do. Ino's eyes widened as the sand separated into two steams. One carried the ball past her and the other blasted her off to the side. She rolled several times, looking exactly as Kankuro had. Shikamaru glared and crouched getting into his thinking position. There was no time and he had to act quickly.

He stood, Choji the only one nearby. "Choji! You have to stop it at all costs!!" Choji stands weakly and puts a row of kunai over each shoulder before activating the Human Meat Tank technique.

As the technique activates, the kunai become spikes. The massive meat tank flies forward and attempts to stop the sand wall and the ball. A struggle ensues as Shikamaru stands and charges at Gaara, he quickly makes hand signs and releases his Shadow Control Jutsu. His shadow connects with Gaara's and he smirks.

"Now I got you..." He mumbles, before realizing the sand is moving without Gaara directly moving. The red haired boy seems to breath deeply and be smiling wickedly right at Shikamaru.

In a last ditch effort Shikamaru throws a kunai at Gaara, whom blocks it easily thanks to a wall of sand that kicks up and stops it. Shikamaru watches as the defending wall charges forward and engulfs him. Kakashi prepares to step in as Choji is blown away by a small river of sand. Ino gets up and runs for the goal, glaring. Shikamaru shakes his head several times and stands. He glares and grits his teeth, forcing himself to run at full speed toward the goal. Choji takes his food pill and is instantly pumped up charging for the goal. The ball also is racing toward the goal.

Ino and Shikamaru brace themselves and prepare for the worst. Choji backs them, growing several times his size from the food pill. The sand stops in front of them, the ball stops as well. The three stand quiet, their eyes widening.

"...Is... is it over?" Ino mumbled weakly. Shikamaru shakes his head no, spying Gaara at the end of the field making hand signs for the first time. Suddenly a line of sand the soccer field in width forms. It raises high into the air and Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji brace themselves.

Gaara smirks wickedly. "Desert... Avalanche." The sand pours as if it was a river and flows down the field at an impressive speed.

The three close their eyes as the sand lands blasting them and the ball driving them into the goal. Bring Down The Thunder. The three and the ball as well as enough sand to make a desert fill the goal and push it clear into the tennis courts and football  
stadium nearby. Gaara steps forward, preparing to flatten the sand and effectively eliminate the three from existing.

He was breathing heavily as he mumbled something. "Reap the whirlwind." He placed his cold white hands upon the sand and began to concentrate his will as a hand was placed upon his shoulder, it was that of his instructor Baki.

Baki, with his cold harsh tone, smirked. "That is all Gaara. You wouldn't want to kill your brother and sister now would you?"

Gaara stood and glared at him with honest hatred. "Don't encourage me." He said in a raspy tone. Gaara turned and headed the way the three had came.

Baki smirked and walked over to Kakashi. Kakashi smiles slightly and extends a hand for a hand shake, but Baki ignores it. "Your players aren't as finely tuned as the Suna High team is." Baki chuckles before turning and glaring. "Temari, Kankuro! Get your butts up and back to school." The two groan and stand weakly, as if retreating from a combat defeat. "There will be five hundred laps for each of you upon return." The three walk off into the horizon with a small dot further along ahead of them.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji make their way out of the hills of sand and limp toward the bench. They all look disappointed, but the non-participating students attempt to cheer them up. Naruto steps upon the first dune of sand and looks at the massive amount of sand.

He suddenly frowns and his eyes widen. "Hey!? What are we going to do to clean up all this sand?" He asks turning to the others.

Kakashi smiles. "That'll be your job to do." Naruto's mouth hangs open as Kakashi hops in his mustang, driving off and the students leave one after another.

Several hours later, Naruto had only dug a small hole in the vast valley of sand. When he looked up at the now darkening sky with a blazing horizon. He turned, upon the bench sat Shikamaru. He was staring at the sky, laying along the top level of the bench. His eyes flickered a few times. He was cut up and dirty from the match. Naruto smiled at him and decided to comfort him. A few struggles up, Naruto made his way to Shikamaru.

With a broad smile, Naruto nodded. "You did a good job Shikamaru." He mumbled. "Why are you out here?" Naruto hopped on the second highest bleacher and sat back, in the same position as him. "Are you staring at the sky and wondering what's out there?" He smiles. "or... what is in the future for us all?" He looks over slightly at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smirks and looks over at him. "No. I've been ordered to make sure you don't leave until you finish digging up this sand." He glares. "No go away and do your work so I can go home." Shikamaru turns on his side, facing away from Naruto.

In a sulking fashion, Naruto returns to the Konoha Desert and begins to work again.

-End


End file.
